Little bundle of Joy
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: When Carole, Herry's mother announced to Herry that she's pregnant he's happy that he will have a little sibling; his hope is for a little sister: will it be REALLY a sister or a brother? I stink at Summaries... R&R.


I do not own _Class of the Titans_- except I do own Henry, Carole and Patricia Brishon...

**Little Bundle of Joy**: written this fanfiction for a week now; now I'm excited to start up another one or update my _Shuffled' Up_ fanfciton. (_I did a little "preview" of this fanfiction on **deviantart**, just to tell you guys that_)

* * *

It was a brief moment after Theresa has kissed Jay on the cheek and that the others have smiled, Herry has chuckled evilly, thought. Hera has slowly came to the seven young heroes as they all turned their heads to her, they had puzzled looks on their faces and Hera raised her index and moved it forward and backward to Herry who just went to her and there was his mother, Carole Brishon looking very shy to see her son again but she was yet smiling at him, "How are you doing, son?"

"Mom…?" He looked so confused at first then grinned as he was going to hug her tightly but she has stopped him because she knew what he was planning to do and he instantly looked hurt and she hugged him, the hug was gentle but it's weird that his mother wouldn't want a tight hug.

Hera nodded as she said, "You can go early… I allow you to have a nice day with your mother."

Herry thanked her and told the others that he was leaving with his mother who has left Neil complaining that he'll get sunburn on his head which Atlanta kicked him in the shin and said "Have a good day and we'll see you tonight." And he left with his mother; he has wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they went in the parking lot. He stared at his mother as he suddenly noticed that she seemed pale and that made him extremely worried, he has unwrap his arm around her and gently turned her around as he rubbed her arms, he said with concern in his voice:

"Mom- are you alright… you look pale to me." He wasn't joking he had a serious expression as he felt his eyes were going to blur because of the tears that was swelling in his eyes. Carole looked at her son who she regretted from worrying him and she was going to say something until she went somewhere to vomit and returned to him as she going to fall but he cached her right in time and he said with a trembling voice, "Mom let's take my truck but first we have to think what we'll do with your car…"

"I could take it for now." They both turned and saw a disguised Hephaestus leaning against Carole's car, he has a dark shade of gray object, it seemed like a bucket and Herry thanked him as he took the bucket for his mother, she was already seated on the passenger's seat as he placed the bucket down so she can vomit and he has started the engine, then he took it at some slow pace, not fast due his mother was sick, rubbing her back he finally said, "Mom… I think you should return home to rest."

"I guess you're right, sweetie." This was the response that Carole has given him as she nodded and Hermes just called Herry to let him know that his mother's car is already at their house, he gave a sight of worried and thanked him. He thought as he still had his eyes on the road with his eyes starting to blur once more: _Mom… please rest I'm worried about you enough, it looks like you're fighting it, trying to destroy it while you can't…_

Carole can feel her son's tensing up as she felt guilty for making her son tensing up and worrying him but she was doing all right until now, she wondered what happened- what made her sickness return. She was petting his hand with delicate and though: _I have a feeling he might be breaking down in any minute now, oh it's all my fault I should've had never come here- never thought it would worry my son that much- then my son wouldn't be worried._

"Herry, I'm very sorry." She buried her face in her hands. "I've made you worried and it's my entire fault."

"Mom stop saying this would you it's not your fault- I should've had called you and write letters to see how I was but I was too dang busy." He said as he wrapped an arm around her and comforting her. "Now mom you better rest and don't complain yourself already knows how sick you are."

Carole sighted. "You might be right son."

Then she fell asleep right away, she was such in a peaceful dream where her and her family were having some quality time together- then she has awoken where to her surprise were at their farm house. She looked at her son with a puzzle look and he weakly grinned at her as he quickly got out of the truck and opened the door that was on her side and picked her up.

"Mom, go put your pajamas on and I'll prepare something for you- not food because you'll probably vomit"- he paused as he opened the door, his mother was in his arms staring straight ahead of her- "but I'll make you some tea or simply just juice."

"Thank you so much." She has kissed her son on the cheek as she went upstairs leaving Herry absolutely alone and he smiled, he really wanted to do something for his mother so he prepared her some grape juice and installed a movie for the two of them to watch. Carole has come back with a long black nightgown as she sated next to him. Once when the movie was in the middle the door has opened as Herry started to stand up and clenched his fists as he snarled, the stranger has appeared more clearly as he gave it a loud hit in the face and when he was about to grip the sweater of the stranger's he just realized it was nothing more than his father.

"Oh god, I'm very sorry, dad!" Herry's face has gone white; his face was also washed in guilt for hurting his own father.

"Herry? What are you doing here- _already_?" His father was shocked to see his only child at home already, a certain man dressed as a cowboy has told him that he was in Texas learning how to ride bulls and he have believed this man while his wife hasn't.

"Well- I was sick so our little boy will take care of me while you'll be gone at work, Henry." Carole has beamed up but turned to her son as he shook his head and she has let her shoulders fell thinking this was what he was planning to do. Henry noticed this and just shook his head as he gave a kiss on her lips as he held her hands, "Are you sick… _again_? If so what have you been doing to make you sick…?"

"She went to see me… in New- I meant _Texas_." Was Herry's response as he filled in for his mother as Carole felt her cheeks burning and Henry shook his head in disbelief as Herry took a deep sight and wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and said "Please dad it's not her fault- I am your only child, mom must have been bored so she went to see me." As he turned to his mother with concern but then it has turned into stern as he gave another deep sight and then Carole felt so small compared to her son and husband suddenly, she felt her lip quiver and excused herself to be alone and quickly she went in her room as laid down and faced the window and a hand has touched her shoulder gently but she didn't move and just quietly muffled a sob.

"Mom you know that you didn't need to go upstairs- dad and I were only worried about you." Herry paused. "You know that we will always be there for you, now do you need a bucket to throw up?"

Carole nodded as she felt her eyes getting heavier as she turned a little to face her son. "When are you- heading back?"

"After I've bring you the bucket, mother." And left to get a bucket, as he later returned with it he clumsily trips over his own feet and the bucket went on his head as Carole wanted to help him but her stomach started to go in pain and a moan escaped her lips as she clutched her stomach, the young descendant of Hercules goes to put water and comes back and avoids tripping on his own feet.

"There you go mom- and _please_ rest- I'll call you next week… it's a promise." He had problems finding the words to tell her as he patted her back while she vomited, she afterwards laid weakly her hand on his cheek as he smiled but was afraid to break down. Then with that she has fallen asleep and his father placed a hand on his shoulder as he quietly said, "Let me handle the rest, son. It will be alright- she'll be alright… soon."

Herry sighted as Henry smiled at him and patted his shoulder as he simply nodded and went to go back in New Olympia.

* * *

"So Herry how's your mother?" has asked Atlanta when he has returned and he sighted as he rushed a hand through his dark hair. He knew that someone would ask a question like that to him, he have been crying while he was driving, he was so worried about his mother and he's still is.

"She's sick and I'm worried about her." He has paused while folding his arms with cloudy eyes. "She's been vomiting and I don't know what's wrong with her."

The others has felt guilty as he sighted once more before heading upstairs and as he walked slowly across the hall and his lip began to quiver thinking once more of his mother before he went to rest in his room.

* * *

One week has passed since that Carole has been sick and Herry has called at home to see how she was this week, she has told him that she was perfectly fine and that there won't be any more _tight_ hugs or else she'll be sick and he understood this, she also said that she'll come to visit in two weeks in New Olympia and that made him extremely happy- then two more weeks has passed and it was the time that Carole had to do an announcement to her son, she has already told her mother the big news.

They were seated in a restaurant and ordering their food and as the waitress has left Carole to talk but then she felt nervous as Herry watched her worriedly and then placed his hands on her hands and said quietly, "Mom, you sure your feeling perfectly?"

"Sweetie… don't start please I told you on the phone two weeks ago that I was feeling alright." Carole was irritated by her son's question and she has stopped being irritated and has soften as she stroked her son's hands to comfort him as she bit her lip and was going to speak until the waitress has return with the food as Carole felt hunger growing inside of her and took a deep bite as she munched it carefully as her son gobbled it quickly and ended it with a loud burp which that made her embarrassed and suddenly she has snapped.

"Herry Marcus Brishon, could you ever say excuse yourself, you could close your mouth- yeah that's better close your mouth!" she has stood up and gave him a murderous look as he shrank back but then he also stood up with a glare.

"I was going to say _excuse me_ thank you very much, mother." He was very angry but in his eyes they were filled with hurt and sorrow in them but Carole paid no attention to this; this has captured people's attention as they suddenly stared at them. Then Carole really has said something really mean afterwards like it had to pop out of her mouth, "Seriously why did I ever have you, you're disgust to the whole humanity… I hate you, you're a horrible son." And then everyone in the restaurant were shock and so was Herry who was in tears and let them drop on the plate that once held his food and as she realized what she has done she wanted to hug him but he pushed her away from him as he paid his food at the counter and quickly went out as she continued to eat and was being watched angrily by the people who have witnessed this and when she was done she wiped her tears away and paid and walked out as she was searching for her son but then… she had the urge to cry and wanted to see her mother badly.

Carole was now resting her head on her mother's laps. "Oh mom it was terrible, I was so mean to my son… my _own_ son how could've I had done this to him." And continued to weep as her mother watched her sadly as she thought she saw a red pickup coming in her drive way by ending in a screech. Then Herry suddenly came in crying and as he saw his mother weeping he was going to leave but Granny has stopped him and he closed the door as he sated next to her. Carole suddenly stood up as she sated next to her son and hugged him as she tearfully has said, "I am so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to do this to you… really it just came out like that." And then he rested his head against his mother's as he let out some more tears as he quietly sobbed "Am I- a _disgust of humanity_?" and then Carole stared in her son's dark brown eyes and kissed his cheek "No Herry, you're not a disgust of humanity, ignore this foolish comment of mine. I was just feeling mad and why- because I don't know."

"Don't tell me you didn't tell him the news, honey." Granny took this by surprise and gave her daughter a stern look as Carole sighted.

"What news, Granny?" asked timidly Herry who was looking now confused, he was now staring at his mother's stomach: it looked a bit rounder near the hips and now he realized something as he asked, "Mom, are you… pregnant?"

Carole smiled as she nodded as she stroked his cheek and laid a hand on her stomach. "Eight weeks. Two months."

Herry at first didn't react but then one minute later he smiled as he hugged her gently as he kissed her cheek, "Mom you really made my day feel better, a late birthday present and an early Christmas present for me… it's wonderful."

That made Granny and Carole smile as he was resting a hand on her tiny rounded stomach and was rubbing her back, "Mom I'll live with you and dad for a while just to take care of you and the baby."

That has both surprised Granny and Carole as Granny mouthed "What about Cronus?" and then Carole have guessed it as she rested a hand on his shoulder, "What about your friends, school and most important Cronus?"

That has taken back both Herry and Granny as they were going to ask how she knew about Cronus as she stopped them, "No- it's a long story, I don't want to talk about it."

Then with a smile Herry has stood up and told them that he was coming back and they have told him that it was fine and as he joyfully have returned to the brownstone by telling them the news.

"I've always thought of you with a little sibling." Atlanta as she patted him on the back which Archie has done the same thing and congratulated him.

_Does that mean there will be more trouble than before, another one with bad driving when it's going to be older?_ thought Neil as he was rubbing his bald head with some cream and Theresa gave him a meaningful look as she knew what he was thinking and that made him do a gulp and congratulated him like the others has done. Theresa had a great idea she was going to shop with Carole well once she'll get to meet her that is…

* * *

"Mom I want you to meet my friends: Archie, Jay, Neil, Odie, Atlanta and Theresa." Herry has said when he was introducing his friends to his mother; Carole was smiling when they congratulated her and Theresa who was walking slowly to her as she said, "Don't mind if Atlanta and I brings you shopping?"

"Well sure it will be great I guess but if Atlanta wants to stay behind…" Carole started but Atlanta interrupted her with a smile and rested a hand to say it was alright and Carole nodded as she turned to her mother, "Mom why don't you come with us- you know 'girls' outing?"

"Not with those five boys whose going to mess my house- especially that model that's going to call those girls who gets laid with every guy in town- now have a nice day, girls." Then Neil pouted as he said he won't do such a thing in other people's houses- only in the brownstone but he loves himself too much which everyone except Granny was laughing as she only rolled her eyes backwards. She didn't find that amusing but she finally decided to go with the girls but she still worries about what the guys are going to do to her house, _guys are guys… right?_

* * *

They have taken Theresa's red vehicle to go shopping and they have gone instantly to a 'baby' clothing store. Carole has spotted the same clothes she was wearing and Granny was scratching the top of her head as she said, "But daughter you already have clothes like this- you're wearing them right now."

"I know mom and that's why I'm taking them…" said Carole as she took a look in the maternity sweater and pants and she took some, "but I just realized there was those ones I want to take too."

"Then it's settled then." Theresa has snapped her fingers and went to pay as Carole has putting down the clothes on the counter as Atlanta's PMR started to ring as it showed Archie's face as he said with discreet in his voice.

"_How's Carole?"_

"She's doing great why Herry is worrying about her already?" questioned Atlanta as she laughed and Archie didn't find that amusing as he nodded and started to get annoyed.

"_You bet he is he's starting to go lunatic, worrying that she'll get kidnapped by Cronus or something like that- he did say also he was worried about her getting kidnapped by ninjas."_

This has caused Atlanta to laugh quietly as she wiped a tear away. "Tell him that his mother is alright, she's in peace- safe as you can say it and anyways Theresa and I are here so yeah."

"_Alright, oh and Atlanta I love-"_

… and with that she has shut down the PMR and went with the others as she just had to chuckle as she told what was happening and Carole just groaned as lowered the bags she was holding a little and shook her head. "I'm telling you that my son sometimes but still he's a sweetheart."

Then they continued to shop and finally the last stop she has willing to eat some chocolate stuff and so off they went but she went more the Hershey bars more than the others and so when she was satisfied she stopped and thanked the girls for the beautiful outing and went back to Granny's house as they entered the house they were horrified to see what had happened in the kitchen: a lot of tomato sauce, tobacco sauce, vegetables was lying all over the place even the windows were dirty. Granny came in with a scowl and went charge to the guys who immediately went to work and the girls laughed.

"You better clean this quickly- and by tonight!" Granny has shouted as Carole has shaken her head in disbelief but was smiling.

* * *

It was passed eight and Carole and the teenagers were leaving until a soft _thud_ was heard and they all saw what was happening in the background and saw a griffin who was placing it's head on the ground as Hermes smirked, "Need a ride Carole?"

Carole was taken by surprise as Herry didn't think it was a good idea but Carole nodded and went on the griffin as they suddenly were off as the seven teenagers went back to the brownstone because today was only Thursday and which means they has school the next day and the "next" day has gone by so quickly that they were celebrating their week-end but it had stopped there because it was the Friday night where they lost Jay but they got him back. It was now a Saturday morning and Herry drove back to his house and parked in the drive way as Carole has come out of the house and he smiled as he got out of his truck while he quickly snatched the keys from the engine and hugged her gently and as he closed shut the door he smiled and said "Hi mom, how are you doing- I meant how was the ride… hope that didn't hurt my little sibling that much." And Carole slapped playfully her son across the cheek as she said gently "Relax my son it went well." Then she felt her son wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a protective way and as they went in the living room and they sated on the red couch as he placed his hand with delicate on his mother's tiny womb and smiled.

"Mom, you know I'll always be there for you, you must know that I'll be here to help you with my little sibling." And Carole has smiled as she placed her hand on her son's hand and patted his hand slowly, "I know Herry- I'm just worried about your education and all."

* * *

"Now who wants to guess what Carole is going to have." Theresa has said when everyone has quickly scribbled their response on a piece of paper. As the girls have read this they have read Neil's lame response as he wrote down _mini-Neil_ and they glared right him but he coughed to say to continue and it said "boy" and they sight in relieved as they both though, _thankfully Carole isn't in Neil's family or else it would be a disaster_. Then they have continued to see that Herry has wrote down "girl" as they both were surprised and looked at Herry who smiling half-way as he said "I've always wanted a little sister and hope it's going to be a girl." And with that the girls has sight in "aw" and hugged him tightly as he slowly turned to his truck and went home to his parents, he have stayed with his parents since he have heard his mother was pregnant.

Now hours has passed and he was resting on his bed until his father's voice has declared: "We will have another boy because boys' rules." And then his mother's voice was brought up with a "Why can't you understand that I want to have a little girl." And that made him worry as he quickly went down the stairs to see the whole commotion as he now saw his mother in tears while his father was doing a sneer at her as Herry went in front of his parents to stop the fight, "Dad that's enough, mom is tired enough as she is and who cares who's going to have a boy or a girl, you guys should be both happy… no?"

Carole just glared at her son. "You want a brother do you son" she has said with an angry voice as she turned around and marched slowly out of the living room as Henry did the victory dance as Herry quickly gave his father a murderous look and dashed after his mother who was shaking as she cried as he grew worried for her because she just went outside with that heat going on, it was such a "hot" day for the month of May as he shakily hugged his mother a little bit tight as he whispered softly, "Go inside the house for not my- I don't want my little _sister_ to be sick when she'll be born… please mommy."

That had stopped her from crying and she looked him with an uncertain look. "Is it because you don't want me to be mad at you anymore, and first of all sweetie pregnant woman's' can go outside even if it's really hot."

"No it's not that, mom- I _really_ want a sister, I've always dreamed of having a little sister." Herry was rubbing the back of his neck as he kissed his mother's cheek and helped her to get up and went inside the house as they sated down on the red couch and he was smiling as he stared at his mother's stomach: it was a little bit bigger and more rounder, she was of course pregnant of nineteen weeks and five months. "Mom, do you want me to get something for you?"

"Well… a chocolate of Hershey bar?" asked Carole as she felt embarrassed for asking this and he just shook his head as he laughed and hugged her, he whispered quietly to her, "Mom you don't need to be embarrassed only because you want to eat a chocolate bar."

Then he left to get the chocolate bar and Carole stroked her stomach smoothly as she shifted uncomfortably as she talked to it with delicate and then she started to get drowsy but ignored it as she felt a hand placing on her shoulder and a chocolate of Hershey right in front of her eyes and turned a little to see her son was smirking as she accepted it and he has sat down right by the end of the couch as he laid a little and which his head on Carole's rounded stomach and she placed a hand on his forehead as she ate her chocolate bar and saw that her son has fallen asleep and bend a little to kiss his forehead as she has taken off her hand. "What would I do without a son like you, Herry?"

* * *

It was the next Friday night where Herry once again returned home and where he saw his mother reading a maternity book and has quietly bend down as he wrapped an arm around her waist where his hand landed on her left hip and placed a hand on her stomach where he started to message softly and that made Carole relax as she had her eyes half closed and smiled sweetly as she said: "Herry I went to the doctor's on Tuesday and it's a…"- she paused as Herry has done the same thing as he just stared at her with a confused look- "girl."

"Yes!" cheered Herry as he danced around and Carole laughed as he bend down again to message her womb and he mid-stopped where he just planted his hand on his mother's womb as he smiled at the womb, "She moved, mom."

Carole was smiling as he now sated next to her and hugged her gently and as Carole laid a hand on her rounded stomach, "Are you hungry sweetie because I can make you something, dad and I already ate even though he is ignoring me at this moment."

That has made Herry very angry as he knew what was the reason, his voice has harden as he escaped a growl (you know like dogs do when they are angry) he just hugged his mother and rubbed her back gently as he felt the front of his shirt getting wet and that has made him angrier. "The reason why dad's ignoring you is because it's a girl and not a _boy_?"

Carole simply nodded as she continued to cry on his shirt and he just rock her a little as the door has opened and with that he saw his father talking on his cellphone and he came in running by hitting him square in the face and he slammed the door which caused it to shake the house a little which caused Carole to worry and managed to get out of the couch and saw what was happening in the hallway as she gasped as she saw her son grabbing his father by the collar and she glared right at him.

"Herry don't you dare what I'm thinking you are going to do!" shouted Carole as she laid her two hands on her womb and Herry just looked back at his mother with those tears as he said with an angry tone, "This is unforgettable what he has done to you mom- he ignored you deliberately all week…"

"_Hello?_" this was the voice of Henry's boss Gregory McKenzie as the voice looked irritated and Herry sight unhappily as he took the phone and told him that his father was out and that he would call him later and snapped it shut but his father has awoken quickly as he shoot his son a murderous look, "What did you do that for?"

"For ignoring mom all week and only because you and her will have a daughter, how disgusting!" snarled Herry as he was shaking and Henry glared at his son for doing something stupid and stood up with wobbly legs and shakily walked on the stairs and turned to his wife as he spoke to her with delicate "Carole I'll speak to you in private in our room and without our son because he'll sure try to do something more stupid then the one he just did." Then left upstairs to go to the master bedroom and that made Herry extremely sad as he let a tear fall down the floor and left to go in the kitchen as Carole followed him and hugged him gently as she cooed to him, "Now Herry don't listen what he just said about you, you were just angry at him for ignoring me- he's just mad at you that's all but myself I'm angry that you've done such a thing like this, plus you almost broke the door."

He sighted as he ate a huge sandwich and gobbled it up quickly as he covered his mouth to burp and has excused himself as he went upstairs to go to the bathroom, she sighted as she went herself to get ready to go to bed and as she walked in the master bedroom she saw that her husband was still upset and was sitting comfortably in bed as she quickly changed and went in bed next to Henry as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her lips passionately, "I'm sorry for ignoring you but I thought we were'nt going to have a girl and which I gave up and- here's the reason I wanted it to be a boy."

"Why did you ignore me then when I told you we were going to have a girl?" demanded Carole as she wrapped and arm around Henry's waist and he has covered practically half of their bodies and he has laid a hand on his wife's womb as he said quietly, "Well I didn't know how to react- but I can tell you that it's because… I thought that I would be a lousy father to a girl and…"

Carole has kissed him on the lips. "Never will you be a lousy father to our daughter… never, you hear me?"

Then they felt their daughter move and Henry has lowered a little to say: "Hi sweetie, did you want us to make sure that you were alive?"

The baby has kicked as if it was a response and both parents has slumped gently on their backs to be more in their covers and went on their sides as both parents laid their hands on the rounded stomach and kissed their lips, they have suddenly heard footsteps in front of their bedroom as they sit up again and Carole called out to come in as they smiled at their son and both have hugged him as Herry was on his knees on their bed and Henry has directly apologized to his son and Herry has done the same thing as he walked out of the room and closed the light and has closed gently the door, the parents has fallen asleep wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Four months has passed and it was the day that Carole will give birth to her daughter and both Henry and Herry didn't want to leave her as she scolded them that she'll be alright it will be only tonight and not in the afternoon and they eventually left as she sated down on the rocking chair as she rocked a little as she moved a little her hand on her stomach and has quietly has fallen asleep until 10am where her water has broken she was supposed to be born on the night of October 14th but finally it was going to in the morning and she quickly called her mother which was right on it to tell Hermes to bring a portal but instead a loud _thud_ came and her mother was there with Hermes which they saw her sweating and groaning in pain and they immediately went to her and has opened a portal to Chiron's office as she told her mother to contact at least Herry due that Henry went to work until 5pm and her mother was on it.

It was too bad that the team were gone to battle Cronus once more because Herry would have answered and would have gone immediately to his mother's side but that wasn't the case so Carole had to do this with her mother instead. Granny instructed as Carole has done a little scream while she pushed and kept doing it but meanwhile she felt dizzy and hot as some beads of sweat has trickled down her forehead and she felt like giving up her life but she wouldn't do this to her husband and to her son and most of all her daughter that will be born in any minute by now and by one more push a cry was heard as she saw Chiron cutting the cord and cleaning the baby up as Granny handed him a white pajamas with pink roses on it. He has handed the baby to Carole as she cried with joy and instantly the baby looked like her, her daughter had her eyes closed as she was sucking on a pacifier and with that Chiron has told her what was she going to name the baby, Carole has suddenly remembered her and Henry has choose the name Patricia so she told him that name and the gods has all approved that name.

When it was four in the afternoon Carole has returned with her mother to her house and by one hour later the son and the father has returned as they saw Carole cradling Patricia in her arms as Granny was cooking in the kitchen and the two of them had their face in guilt as they should've had been there for her and Henry has picked up his daughter for the first time and kissed her forehead as he said he loved her as a tear trickled down his cheek and once more kissed Patricia's forehead and brought back the baby in Carole's arms and left to help his mother-in-law. Herry has seated next to his mother and has picked up his little sister and placed with delicate in his arms.

"What do you think of your little sister, Herry?" was Carole's question as she smiled and Herry has kissed his mother on the cheek.

"She's beautiful she _is_ the sister I've always wanted, I will always love her no matter what happens I will always be there to protect her." Then something has concerned him as he left his eyes off of Patricia for a moment to look at his mother, "Where did you give birth to her- what place and it can't be the hospital…"

"In Chiron's office my dear son," said a smiling but yet tired Carole. "Don't ask me about how I got there because you must already know the answer."

"Yeah I think I know." Was the response he said to his mother as he returned his gaze to his little sister as he had his eyes half closed and saw that it looked Patricia was concentrating on her sleep and Carole moved closer to her son as she hugged him and her also turned her gaze to her daughter as two other pairs of eyes watched the baby concentrating on her sleep. Henry who was a little bit slimmer than Hercules (and had Herry's hairstyle and jet black hair, also had Herry's height- well Herry is the one who inherited this from his dad) has said quietly, "Yup she's our little princess alright."

Herry kissed his sister's small amount of dark (brown with black streaks) hair, "Hope you are dreaming of us, Patricia."

* * *

Yes I know that I didn't need to describe Herry's father but I couldn't resist and sorry if some places didn't make sense at all- or didn't need to write it down but I can't help it sometimes... Oops; anyhow hope some of you guys has enjoyed reading it and would like to hear from you guys- err- **NO** flammings, thank you very much.


End file.
